The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for decoding data that has been encoded by conventional concatenated block and convolutional encoding. The method and apparatus provide improved system performance in the presence of pulsed and continuous interference. Error correction of conventionally encoded data is improved, and the overhead rate (number of code/parity bits) is not increased.
Forward Error Correction (FEC) is a common method of achieving data transmission with low error rates. FEC coding techniques transmit data in encoded form by encoding the data with added redundancy or parity data, which is used by a decoding device to detect and correct errors introduced during transmission or passage of the data between a source and a destination. Generally, data does not have to be retransmitted to correct errors.
The ability of FEC systems to correct errors without retransmission makes them suitable for use in satellite communications systems. Many satellite communications systems use a conventional form of FEC coding; concatenated Viterbi and Reed Solomon coding. Convolutional encoding with Viterbi decoding is capable of correcting disperse, scattered errors, as caused, for example, by white noise. Reed Solomon (block) coding is capable of correcting limited-size burst errors, as caused, for example, by pulsed noise. In combination, concatenated convolutional and Reed Solomon coding improve system performance in the presence of pulse and scattered interference. Nevertheless, communications systems using such coding that are near multiple or high duty cycle radars often suffer from performance degradation. There is a need for a mitigation technique that allows FEC coding systems to compensate for pulse error patterns, as for example, are typically introduced by multiple interfering and/or high duty cycle radars.